


[罗香]海礁

by oitekebori



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, 强制爱, 水下play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 厨师接过了那杯罗递过来的饮料法老师的脑洞
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	[罗香]海礁

-  
他们是今天中午到达这个岛的。

这座岛表面看上去毫无特殊之处，海岸边甚至没有停泊的船只。这一般意味着岛上没有人烟，也就意味着没有集市，而野生的食材种类不会有很多选择。

山治想起船上这位同盟船长，有点烦心。

倒不是说船上多一个人对他来说增加多大的负担——特拉法尔加罗吃的不算多，绿藻头的饭量都比他大，但是这个同盟船长真的足够挑剔，山治担心在这座小岛上找不到让他称心如意的食物。

“来帮忙降帆，山治君~”  
“好的娜美桑（心）”

罗此时站在旁边看着岛屿的逼近等待上岸，抱着那把剑脸藏在帽子里不知在想些什么。这几天他一直都这样，山治除了和他因为梅干吵了一架之外鲜有交流，那次吵架最后也是自己妥协将他的梅干饭团换成了木鱼的——本着不能浪费的原则他一脸愤懑的吃下了那个被咬了一口的梅干饭团，乌索普形容他当时简直像是把那个饭团当成特拉男。

看他现在的样子，山治更觉得自己之前的担心是有道理的，他可不想再因为食物和客人吵架了——尽管他非常想按着这个高他一头的男人的脖子让他改掉挑食。

路飞正撑着围栏兴奋地大喊，出海这么久他们的船长还是对每一次登岛异常兴奋，一条鱼跃出水面，阳光下鳞片斑驳，白痴船长忘乎所以，伸长手臂就跟着跳下了船。

“这个白痴……”山治骂了一句扔下绳索，踢掉鞋子就跟着跳下了海。沉入海面的一瞬间，冰凉的海水立刻浸透了他，他划动手臂，水流冲刷着他的皮肤，托起他，沉重又轻盈。他在水下睁开眼睛，看见光线被波纹分割千万条纽带。每当这种时刻，山治都觉得非常舒心，他喜欢海，并且全船水性最好的就是他了。

但现在他没法儿想那么多，捞船长技能已经被磨练的相当娴熟，他在水下抓住船长的橡胶手臂就挂在脖子上。  
可下一秒差点被勒死。

“路飞——咳咳，你，别乱动！！”  
“山治咕噜噜噜，等等，山治！！！”  
山治用力扯开死死勒着他脖子的手，“你为什么这么有力气！！”

然后他下一秒看见他的船长试探性的在水里摆动手脚，然后大叫着游了起来。

-  
“我有听说过这个岛屿，”罗宾酱合上书，看着路飞和乌索普在船下欢快的扑腾，乔巴站在岸边跃跃欲试，“由于所处纬度和岛上自带磁场的原因，在它的附近恶魔果实的副作用被抵消了，能力者也可以拥抱大海。我一直以为这只是人们幻想出来的岛屿。”

“真是座不可思议的岛屿啊。”

山治赤足站在沙滩上，脚下的沙子温热又柔软，他已经换了一身衣服，只有头发还湿漉漉的滴着水。所有人都已经登岛，如他所料岛上果然一个人也没有，但是植物种类却异常丰富，厨师甚至发现了好几种从未见过的食材，他心情很好的指使绿藻头和乌索普去采集食材，自己回到船上想把做烧烤的厨具运下船。

他刚把东西搬到软梯边，蓝色的半球突然包住了他。  
“room.”  
瞬间他就发现自己已经站在船下，连同他那些沉重零碎的厨具。  
同盟船长站在旁边，还抱着他的剑，手指张开。

“谢了……”山治愣了一下，一时间竟不知作何反应，罗的能力消耗体力他是知道的，一般如果不是别人请求他他是不会帮这种无聊的忙的。更何况山治以为现在他还一定程度上在因为梅干的事和自己生气。

他一直表现的冷漠又疏离，现在也是如此，还未等厨师说出更多的话，罗碰了碰帽子，就转身走开了。

-  
终于把这帮混蛋喂饱了之后已经是下午了，天气很热，太阳也很足，厨师刚才一直在热气腾腾中烧烤，甚至没有时间下水，少见的有些疲惫。他看着路飞他们还在海边兴奋地游来游去。  
真是精力旺盛的家伙们。  
他扯开自己的领口，找了个稍微僻静一点的地方，打算好好享受一下难得的轻松时光。毕竟这种登岛之后没有因为海军东躲西藏的日子太少见了，在拥挤的船上想找到完全独处的机会也太难。  
他躺了下来，眯着眼睛盯着眼前宽广的海面。阳光照射在上面的反光让他的双眼刺痛，于是他闭上眼睛，认真享受偶尔自海面吹来的让他安心的带着自由气息的海风。温暖湿润的空气浸润脾肺，眼睑一片橙黄，让他昏昏欲睡。

“喝吗？”

遮住他视野的阴影，挡在他和太阳之间，让他猛地睁开眼睛。山治坐了起来，看见罗站在他的旁边，手里还端着一杯凝满水汽的冰凉果汁。  
这是刚才他做好了放在船边的沙滩上的，方便那些玩儿欢了水的混蛋们上岸之后解渴和降温。

“啊，谢谢……”山治接了过去，手里拿着同盟船长递给他的果汁，惊讶的看着罗在他身边坐了下来，喝着自己手里那杯。

就像他完全想不到罗会主动帮他把厨具搬下船一样，他现在也完全不知道罗为什么坐过来，毕竟两人并没有熟到可以闲聊的关系，倒不如说因为之前的吵架相处起来一直有些尴尬。山治并不介意和混蛋男人聊天，但是罗表现的完全不像是个合适的人选。

两人一时间都没有说话，山治偷窥了一下自己难得私人时间的侵入者。瘦高的男人显得十分放松，还穿着刚才游泳的泳裤，完美的肌肉轮廓和手臂线条暴露在阳光下，刚才皮肤上细密的水珠已经被烤干了。

山治刚才看见了他游泳。虽然是被路飞强行拖下去的。短暂的生疏后，姿势竟然是出人意料的标准。他每一次浮出水面，深色的手臂拨开细浪，长腿摆动着灵活又敏捷，很快将路飞甩在身后。  
山治没想到原来这帮能力者的水性其实都挺不错的。

“没想到你游泳游得很好。”山治先开口说话打破沉默。

“因为我从很小的时候就学习游泳了。”罗回答，将空了的果汁杯放在旁边。

“我有说过吗？我是北海人，”他顿了顿，“在北海是没什么人家的孩子不会游泳的。

他是北海人？！

厨师一时间像是被什么击中了，来自过去的难以名状的情绪擒获了他。

但那些都无所谓了。厨师摇摇头试图甩掉脑子里瞬间腾起的暗色的东西。他其实并不知道北海的孩子们会不会游泳，毕竟他小时候从来就没离开过那个荒芜的国度，就算身处北海，关于那片海域的一切也是从书上知道的，要不就是某个对他还算友善的女仆。

而面前这个人是他出航后，遇到的第一个北海人。

如果来自那个冰冷的海域，山治突然就能谅解他的冰冷和固执了。

“怎么了？”罗看着他问。  
“没什么，只是……”山治看着他笑了起来，“我也来自北海。”

没想到罗没有露出吃惊的神色，但是嘴角牵起一丝若有若无的笑意。

山治也并不在乎，他将喝光的果汁杯子放在一边，开始再次思考罗坐过来到底是为了什么。  
他是想为之前梅干的事情道歉吗？山治联想起刚才意料之外的的帮忙猜测。这个想法让他自己都有点不好意思起来，虽然他不觉得自己有任何错误，但是能和同盟船长吵起来也是太不冷静了。  
既然对方已经有了和解的态度……

“你今晚想吃什么？”山治问到。  
现在终于轮到罗怔住了，“什么？”  
“就是，你想吃什么我可以做……”厨师别扭的抓了抓头发，他不知道为什么说出这句话这么艰难，他船上的混蛋们从来都不用他问，每天都扒在门框上吵来吵去，他也对船员的喜好熟稔于心。现在让他突然这么问倒有点说不出口了。“你喜欢吃和食？还是仅仅对饭团比较……”

罗并没有说话，只是侧过身，金色的瞳孔定定的看着他，山治一时间晃了神，阳光烤的他脸颊发热，他闭上眼睛摇了摇头，感觉有些晕。

他该不是中暑了吧？

“我说你有没有……”四肢好像也有些累，向后撑着身体的手臂开始无力，真的中暑了？罗还在看着他，他是个医生，我是不是应该求助？

“黑足屋不下去游泳吗？”罗突然问道。

山治勉强直起身体不让自己躺倒，“啊啊，我暂时还……”  
还是回船躺一下吧，不要麻烦别人了，如果不行他就回去找乔巴。  
他艰难的站起来，在阳光下他一时睁不开眼，他的视野里一片橙黄，用力眨了眨眼睛才看清前面的路。

路飞在远处玩儿水的喊声还能隐约传来，桑尼号沉默的停靠在岸边阻挡了他的视线。

“我要……回船上。”  
真的不对，四肢无力的不正常，危机感在脑海里绷成一根快断的弦，肌肉却像是要在太阳下融化。他挣扎着向桑尼号的方向走过去，赤裸的双足蹚进水里，冰凉的触感让他清醒了一些，于是他回想起刚才罗给他的那一杯果汁——

是他。

像是在验证他的想法，一双大手抓住他的手臂将他猛地向后扯去，他发软的双腿直接背叛了他，倒下的下一秒，他撞进一个温暖的胸膛。

他头晕目眩的抬起头，看见同盟船长近在咫尺的脸上恶劣的笑意，“不想游泳吗，黑足屋？”

-  
他完全不懂这个男人要做什么。

他不明白他在离他的伙伴几百米的距离内，做出这种事能有什么目的。

他想不出特拉法尔加罗有什么想让草帽团陷入危险的动机，就算有，在这个荒无人烟的岛上他也不认为他孤身一人可以做到。对于他自己，山治也不觉得自己曾惹到过他，因为那个饭团？别开玩笑了——

想起几分钟前他还以为对方是过来为了饭团而道歉的，真是太可笑了。

可目前的情况就是这样，他跪在浅水区，海水彻底打湿他的西裤让它紧紧地贴在身上，罗正从背后抱着他，防止他整个人都躺在海水里。  
他无法抵抗的整个人靠在这个男人的怀里，他的手指抓着男人的手臂将要把他推开，但是只留下几道无力的抓痕。同盟船长的力气很大，双臂紧紧箍住他的身体，鼻子蹭到他的耳尖，温热的吐息在他颈后。

“你要干什——”  
“来游泳吧。”

身体突然腾空，几秒后山治才意识到他被男人彻底抱起，阳光让他睁不开眼睛，他却也意识到罗正抱着他向深水区走去。

他打算淹死我吗？？

“放开我……！！”他想大声呼救，却发现自己声带都像被禁锢，应该是药物的作用，这让他完全喊不出来，他急切的推着近处的胸膛，“听我说罗，你这么做完全没有任何——”

“你知道我想做什么吗黑足屋？”结果罗笑了起来，低头看着他，“你该不会以为我要杀死你吧？”

山治愣住，罗的笑意更深了，“我只想做一些让你快乐的事情。”

水深开始漫过胸膛，罗强行将他的头放在自己的颈窝处，推着他在水里前行，海水彻底浸湿他的衣服，他的四肢更加沉重不堪，一点挣动的力气都用不上来。

然后他被放在一个坚硬的地方，海中心的礁石粗粝而冰冷，他的质问还没说出口，唇舌就被堵住，后脑重重磕在坚硬的石头上，以至于几秒后他才意识到这是一个吻。

特拉法尔加罗的吻一点都不像他的人一样冷静克制，急切，暴躁又炙热，舌头用力翻搅着他的口腔，撕咬他的双唇，山治被迫仰躺在冰冷的礁石上，已经无法呼吸，他的手抵在罗的胸膛上却什么都抵御不了，只能任凭他夺走自己所有的空气。缺氧让他无法思考，炙热的大手也已经顺着宽松的衬衫下摆伸了进去，滑到他的西裤边缘。

他终于知道他要做什么了。

终于被放开后山治喘息着靠在礁石上，眼泪模糊了他的视野。他已经搞不懂自己浑身的虚软是因为药力还是因为刚才掠夺般的亲吻，罗的手还在有条不紊的进行着它们的工作。

“来游泳吧黑足屋。”  
“不要……”

灵活的手指在水下解开他的腰带，直接让他的臀部暴露在水下，罪魁祸首说的轻快，像真的只是想帮他脱掉衣服让他游泳而已。  
“别这么做……”他连制止的声音现在都如此无力，“罗！！”

坠住他双腿的的沉重长裤被扯去，海水冰冷的温度让他打了个哆嗦，罗的手钳住他体表那块突出的胯骨，将他死死禁锢在自己和那块礁石之间。他现在下身光裸的紧紧贴在这个男人的身上，流动的水流冲刷过每一丝身体间隙，炙热和冰冷那么鲜明，山治开始发抖。

罗的手顺着他绵软的腿划下去，像是很满意猎物的无力。

“我见过你游泳的样子，”他说，“毕竟草帽屋真的是经常性落水。”

突然提到的路飞让山治身体一僵，拼尽所剩无几的力气推拒的手都停了下来。

“我第一次看见有人真的游起来像鱼一样。”罗看向远方，像是在回味，但是手下仍毫不留情，衬衫的纽扣被扯开，山治死死抓着自己身上最后的布料，但是最后还是只能看着那件白衬衫顺着水流飘远。

“你在水里轻快的摆动双腿，像是没什么东西可以束缚住你。”罗看着靠在礁石上瑟瑟发抖的厨师，欣赏着在水下看仍然过分白皙的皮肤，想起他当时飘在水流中耀眼的金发像是融入海水的阳光。大手顺着腰侧抚过大腿最后握住他的膝盖强行打开嵌入其中，“那时候我就想，我一定要在海下上你一次。”

“没想到真的会有这样的机会。”

“别开玩笑了——”  
最初药力的冲击似乎减弱了一点，震惊的愤怒找了回来，手脚有了一些力气，厨师开始毫无章法的踢打，却全部都被轻而易举制住。曾经他有力的腿在水下也能摆动的飞快，没人跟得上他的速度，但现在它们就像两条脱水的鱼被人紧紧掌控在手里。

他愤怒的望着面前的男人，但男人似乎对这样的眼神很受用，他现在看起来愉悦极了。

“你可以抵抗的再激烈一点，”男人轻描淡写的笑着，“我不在乎，但是你的船员是有见闻色的，动静大一点就容易被发现。你确定你想让你的伙伴看见你现在的样子？”  
“还有，我们现在可是同盟关系，你确定你想因为这点‘小事’而让同盟关系崩溃吗？”

山治瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇动了动却什么都没说出来，他用尽最后一丝愤怒的力气在理智和心脏的缝隙中拼命挣扎，手臂挥起却又被罗按在礁石上。

他说的没错。  
之后不管是多弗朗明哥，还是凯多，路飞都会需要他的力量。  
他不是路飞，他明白同盟究竟是什么，没必要做朋友没必要谈感情，就算这位船长是如此恶劣的混蛋，草帽团今后仍然需要他。  
而且如果现在的情况真的被发现的话……今后草帽团和红心团就只能是敌人。  
他不能因为自己让整个团陷入腹背受敌的境况。

疼痛流转在他的眉心，他的眼睛，他的每一寸皮肤，但最后他负气的挣扎宛如坠入泥土的枯叶，终究归于沉寂。  
他咬住了嘴唇闭上眼睛。

“看，你总是这样让人困扰。”罗说，不知为何声音带着冰冷的怒气。你他妈现在还有什么不满？？山治闭着眼睛唇线紧绷着，他完全不想看见他的脸。

“总是这样随随便便的妥协，随随便便的纵容，随随便便的笑出来……还有随随便便的就叫别人的名字。”

明明只认识了两天，却用那种不经意的声音，仿佛相识了很久。  
明明是对不熟悉的人，却仍能绽开那样的笑容。

“你难道没意识到全船只有你一个人叫我的名字？”

这难道也是我的错吗？！  
山治张张嘴，但是又紧紧地咬住牙把到嘴边的咒骂咽了回去。被用力打开夹在那个人的腰侧的双腿开始酸痛，光裸的背后被粗粝的礁石划出血痕，海水轻快流过他被打开的臀缝，私处划过冰凉让他瑟缩着发抖，可明明太阳那么大，刺得他泪腺发疼。

罗的一根手指插了进来，然后是两根，穴口被撑开，冰冷的水流入穴口，山治用手臂挡着脸，克制着自己因为恐惧不自觉发出的颤抖低吟，紧裹的内壁甚至让他清晰感受到罗的指关节。

更炙热的东西顶上来的时候他终于还是忍不住死死抓住罗的手腕，扭动着身体想要逃开，结果只换来一个抵住他所有挣扎的吻。

“唔——”

滚烫的性器破开他的身体，甚至将部分海水也推入他的身体，冰冷而炙热的感觉让他发疯，陌生的无法抵抗的尖锐疼痛让他在喉咙里失声尖叫，罗的嘴唇没有离开他的嘴，温柔的舔舐着吮吻着像是在吞咽他的恐惧，直到他的挣扎终于弱下来才放开他已经被蹂躏的红肿的嘴唇。

“所以你其实喜欢我吧？”罗的唇又凑到他耳边，将他的耳垂含在口中。他被慢慢挤入内部更深的性器逼出一声短促的惊叫，还有盈在眼眶里的液体。他拼尽全力想把这些示弱的东西全部咽下去。

“有没有人说你是个过分的自作多情的混蛋？”山治疼痛和耻辱中扯出一丝讥讽的笑意，“我对……所有混蛋男人都一个样，你是觉得你生理上有什么特殊之处吗？”

回答他的是一贯入底的疼痛。

“啊……！混蛋……”

身体不能控制的绷直，撕裂感像是牵入骨髓。罗进来时带着发泄情绪的狠厉，接下来的动作却缓慢又轻柔，但这仍不能缓解山治想要呕吐的欲望，强烈的侵入感让他眼前发黑，滚烫的温度似乎烫伤他的内壁。

“滚出去……出去！”

“你很热，黑足屋。”罗笑着慢慢将自己的性器退出来，待山治喘息片刻又猝不及防的捅了进去，山治仰起头顶着粗糙的岩壁快要不能呼吸，像是要被渴死在沙滩上的鱼，他是那么尖叫，可隐约间他又听见了桑尼号后面他的伙伴们的声音——布鲁克甚至唱起了歌，伴随着路飞乌索普打闹的声音。

他死死地咬住下唇闭上眼睛，不过是疼痛而已，他对自己说，你擅长忍耐这个，这大概是你最擅长做的事了，只要忍到他结束——

腿很痛，背部很痛，被残忍对待的地方更痛，循环往复的抽插中厨师快对时间失去概念，他本以为这种艰涩的疼痛会持续到最后。但是医生更大的扯开他的腿，火热的硬楔捣入更深的地方。

一股奇怪的热流从尾椎处窜起，潮水一般涌入他的血管。厨师的泪水正因为疼痛瑟缩着蓄在眼眶里，因为这莫名的感觉直接崩落，下体在充血，一声没克制住的声音从他嘴边滑了出去。

他透过泪水惊恐的看着明显因为他的反应笑起来的同盟船长。

“感受到快乐了吗，黑足屋？”罗看起来十分享受，现在他的冷静自制全都消失不见，仅剩的只有得偿所愿后玩味的笑意。他将他的双腿放在自己肩上，此时他的双腿已经由于海水的温度冰冷麻木，像死去的鱼类。罗偏过头咬了一下他绵软的小腿，满意的听见他拔高的抽气声。

“我会教会你快乐的。”

难以名状的快感渐渐蔓延开来，融入血流，融入四肢百骸，他开始发热，罗精准的在他的体内碾压顶弄，这种陌生的感觉简直让他抓狂，他崩溃的试图挣扎，被快感侵蚀的身体却丝毫用不上力。

山治咬牙切齿的想真不愧是医生。

“别弄了……！”他无力的手抓着他的手臂却什么都阻止不了，“我不想……你就自己……啊…啊……！”  
“你想，黑足屋，你的身体远比你自己诚实。”

他不明白这个男人平时那样沉默，现在为什么却丝毫没有闭嘴的意思，他的每一句话都像剥开自己血肉的坚硬利器。他颤抖的喘息着，张开嘴大口呼吸着似乎无比稀薄的空气，感受到的每一丝快感都让自己对罗的恨意更深一份，对自己的厌恶也更深一份，“放开我……”

“不可能放开的，黑足屋。”

“你是北海人，你应该了解，”罗的手轻抚在水下翘起的他的阴茎，同时身体里更精准的顶弄着他的腺体。他的吻印在他的每一寸皮肤上。他的阴茎那样滚烫像是要在他身体里一寸一寸打上烙印。

“北海人如果盯上什么东西就永远不会放手。”

啊啊，是啊。  
山治的头很痛，褪色的回忆在疼痛中越见清晰，冰冷的建筑，荒芜的国土，那些几乎一模一样的士兵，那些死抓着过去的辉煌不放手的人。

“我早就盯上你了。”

罗的话语像是钻入他大脑的蛇，将他已经快要被快感迷蒙的理智搅得更乱。

“在草帽屋船上时，你笑起来的样子，你佯装生气的样子，你低头沉默的样子，你料理时的样子，你入睡时的样子，你站在船尾看海的样子……”  
甚至没上船前，从门后奔逃而来的和孩子和机器人混在一起的修长身影。  
甚至两年前，拍卖厅最后一排站着的耀眼金色。

当他笑起来的时候，罗会觉得他离他很近，叫他名字的时候也是。桑尼号上的日子似乎每一天这个人都触手可及，几乎让罗忘记自己病态的灵魂。  
可当那些恼人的冰冷的液体将他彻底淹没的时候，他会觉得自己再也触碰不到他了。  
他会想起他听锦卫门说起，这个人为了找到他的身体跳入毒海的事情。

过去已经教会了他一切。他失去过太多了，他现在已经知道，不想失去的，死死抓住就好了，害怕会逃离的，折断双腿就好了。

“——你喜欢海吗，黑足屋？”

我喜欢海……吗？

向往的逃离，母亲的眼睛，阴暗牢笼里唯一支撑着自己活下去的那片梦想——然而此刻让他无法停止颤抖的寒冷，让他的挣扎如此无力的水流，划破他皮肤的砂砾和藤壶，将他所有伤口变得更加疼痛的咸腥……

“喜欢这种感觉吗？”

快感仍然在持续，恶意的变着角度被戳弄的腺体，敏感皮肤上一刻不曾停止的潮湿吮吻，他开始发热，含糊的呻吟从喉咙深处磕磕绊绊的发出来，他拒绝的动作如此无力，像欲拒还迎一样在男人身下彻底立起阴茎。

“让我彻底征服你，山治。”罗拿开他捂住脸的手臂，露出他崩溃的不知所措的脸，在他耳边说。他轻吻着他的侧颈，像是一个温柔的爱人。

“让我开发你。”

而在快感边缘挣扎的身体好像真的被他开发了一样，明明不情愿却被他的每一个动作牵动出可耻的反应，无从抵抗，无法逃离。

他像是沉浮在深海中的溺水者突然被海底的爆炸惊起，猛地一个激灵在片刻沉迷里清醒，他已经对自己发过誓，不管是在芭拉帝，还是在香波地，他不可以再这么无力，他必须变得强大，这样他才能保护他人，才能摆脱掉那些永远都跟在他身后，永远都在他血液中的如影随形的东西。

可此时不管是甩不掉的回忆还是现实的无力感都让他觉得自己是一个重蹈覆辙的废物。

他忍不了了。

“滚！！”他从牙缝里挤出咒骂的话，拼尽全力推开这个来自幼时噩梦之地的男人的脸，在罗一时惊讶中挣扎的激烈几乎要从岩石上滚下去，“你他妈给我……滚……唔！”

早已湿透的金发被大力抓起，一股不可抵抗的力量将他的头按向水下，猝不及防之下他连屏住呼吸都做不到，咸涩的海水灌入他的口腔和鼻腔，他的腿无力地划动却根本游不起来——更别说他的下体现在还和另一个人连在一起。

接着他就被拎了起来，他趴在礁石上止不住的咳，眼泪不受控制的滚下来让他几乎看不清东西，嘴里全都是海水咸腥的味道。

鼻腔里，皮肤里，身体里，全都是。

“原来黑足屋溺水的时候后面会咬的更紧。”身后一个若有所思的声音传来，听起来像是在思考什么学术性的问题，但是下体毫不留情的顶弄让山治差点叫出声，“原来在海里这么让你兴奋吗？”

“不……”，挣扎的力气完全没有了，就算想喊叫也没有办法，他现在能做的只是尽力攀在岩石上不让完全软化的身体滑向他。

“你会记住这种感觉的。”罗的吻落在他伤痕累累的后背上。

永远。

后面让人抓狂的感觉再次开始蒸腾，带着难耐的燥热，再度侵袭的快感之下他终于不觉得那么疼了，却感觉更加无力，他的阴茎翘起，若有若无的一下一下蹭着水下被冲刷的光滑的石壁。

他在逐渐强烈的过电般的快感中颤抖着，咬紧嘴唇发出磕绊的呻吟。他甚至能感觉出那根属于罗的东西的轮廓，前面则像是在被水流抚弄着，还有每一寸水下的皮肤。海水将他身上那些虚浮的软刺悉数冲刷掉，让他在行凶者面前暴露出那个颤抖无力地自己。

高潮的瞬间如此猝不及防，他瘫软在礁石上失控的喘息，他很快又被从礁石上抱起，然后坚硬的东西再一次进入了他。

由于高潮更加浑身发软，罗故意没有用手扶着他，他不止一次的往下滑，溺水的恐惧还残留在他的脑海里，他只能双手环着罗的脖颈，紧贴的皮肤几乎将他烫伤。

他无措的低下头，还能在水下看见他再次翘起来的阴茎，是自己淫乱身体无法反驳的铁证。

意识渐渐不再清晰，清晰地只有冰冷的包裹着自己的海水，还有行凶者炙热的温度。

耳畔像是有杂音喧嚣，有时候是水声，有时候是人声，山治恍惚见再次意识到他的伙伴们就在几百米之外嬉戏玩耍，桑尼号沉默而高大的身影像是帮凶，他看不见他们，但是这仍让他羞耻的想要自杀。

慢慢这些声音他都听不到了，剩下的只有让人头痛欲裂的白噪声，空间在压缩，时间在伸长，每一秒都像是无法撑过的永恒，男人滚烫的器具和着海水一次一次捅进他的身体，像是要把他拥有的所有东西都从身体里挤出来——他快要干涸了，即使身处大海，他还是觉得自己要干涸。

男人像是想让他用自己的全部接受他，施暴的力道像是要撕裂他的灵魂。他想要的就是撬开蚌肉的外壳，无所不用其极。

“停下……”他仰着头急促呼吸着，口里说着拒绝的话却软著身体让施暴者为所欲为，“别……”

手指扭曲的扣紧身下的石缝，滑腻的青苔被他嵌入甲缝，他又射了，低头就能看见那些白色的浑浊散入清澈的海水，一瞬间就无影无踪。

被弄脏了……  
在海里。  
海水也被自己弄脏了。

他无力地踢起水花，摆动双臂，但海水这一次没有像以前每一次那样，轻盈的托起他的身体，让他像一条鱼一样畅快游动。水流束缚着他的四肢，沉重的像是要把他坠入海底。拂过皮肤的清凉现在也像从深渊爬上来的无数双黑色的手，粗暴抚摸他的每一寸皮肤。

这是海在惩罚他吗？

他头晕目眩的看着面前的男人，为什么不惩罚他呢？

-  
最后一次高潮后，落日的余晖和云絮全部落入这个人一片空茫的瞳孔。

同盟船上的厨师一身狼藉的被他抱在怀里，向岸边走去。

怀中软弱无力的肢体和已经过分熟悉的温度让罗觉得从未有过的心安，他低头亲吻他半阖的双眼，看见一滴眼泪从他的眼角流进头发里。

是我的。罗想。

每一声崩溃的呻吟，每一次颤抖的吐息，都是我的。

已经被捕获的鱼还能再回到海里去吗？

想到答案，罗简直能听见自己扭曲而阴暗的灵魂发出满足的喟叹，那时比高潮更让他战栗的愉悦。

“我会回来找你的，山治。”罗在他的耳边呵气，满意的感受到一阵颤抖的低吟，“你逃不掉的。”

你已经无处可逃了。

-  
一切肮脏罪恶都在阳光下暴露无遗。直到后来太阳都隐去。

山治睁开眼睛时候正好看见最后一缕橙黄消失在海平线的另一端，天空暗沉沉的压下来。

他躺在沙滩上，身上沾满了砂砾，看来是皮肤还潮湿的时候就被放在这里。下体酸痛的可怕，腰部以下几乎失去知觉。他艰难的坐起来，看见不远处放着他的衣服。不是在海里被强行脱去的那一套。

他艰难的将衣服穿上，将斑驳的身体还有其他不堪的一切都隐藏在布料下。

他没有看到那个男人的踪影。

头很疼，思绪很混乱，每个不经意间回忆的片段都像淬毒的鞭子，狠狠打在他的神经末梢。他按住抽痛的太阳穴，努力将自己所有不正常都吞咽下去。

他一定在船上，他无处可去的，山治想。他既然有勇气对同船的船员做出这样的事，他就一定会付出翻倍的代价。

他一定会让那个男人付出代价。

可当他回到船上，厨师没有看见特拉法尔加罗的身影。路飞刚从水里爬出来，嚷着要吃饭，看着山治就扑了上去。

厨师有些艰难的躲开了船长的日常飞扑，来到厨房开始做食物。

“那个特拉法尔加呢？！”他装作漫不经心的问。  
“啊？你问特拉男啊！”路飞大口嚼着肉，“他的船员用生命卡找到了他，正好在这个岛上，真的太神奇了！一小时之前他们就走掉了啊！”

“一小时之前？？？”

“是的，真可惜山治不在，特拉男还和他的船员夸了你，”路飞皱起眉头，“很美味？”

他手里的盘子掉在地上。

“当然在夸奖你做饭好吃啊哈哈哈哈，喂，山治，你的盘子打碎了！！”

-  
从那座神奇的小岛离去后航行继续，似乎没有丝毫变化。

只是船上的能力者们开始喜欢描述和怀念当时在海里的感觉，路飞夸张的笑着炫耀自己当时游得比乌索普还快，乔巴也自豪的说他最后的最后终于可以自己下水而不被呛到了，罗宾酱坐在旁边轻笑，喝着厨师端过来的果汁。今天的果汁还是用那个岛上的水果做的，一如既往地清凉又美味。

“山治？”她这时才发现今天的爱情厨师意外的安静，于是看向旁边。  
厨师像是刚回过神一样，刚才呆愣的眼神终于变得正常，又用比平时还灿烂的笑着望过来，“罗宾酱？”

“你……”罗宾停了一下，“天气这么热，你也喝一杯果汁吧。”

晶莹的液体被装在玻璃杯里，浑浊的果肉诱人的堆在杯底，玻璃上是清爽的水汽，似乎拿在手里就能将浑身的暑热去除。  
递过来的纹着怪异纹身的手，那时不经意碰触的手指，毫无防备被喝下去的东西。

“我刚才在厨房喝过了，罗宾酱，”厨师笑着说，“要不要再来一杯？”

路飞开始模仿在海里游泳的样子，从船头冲到船尾，乌索普乔巴在旁边大笑，然后白痴船长再一次得意忘形的扑进海里。

“路飞！！！！”  
“这个白痴……！”厨师熟练地蹬掉鞋子，跟着跳了下去，他打捞落水船长已经十分熟练了。沉入水面的一瞬间，冰冷的海水浸透了他，轻盈的裹住他的身体，他划动着双臂向路飞下沉的方向游去。

像是水流突然有了实体，蜿蜒的缠绕上他全身，冰冷自皮肤一点点浸入骨缝，四肢变得无比沉重，被强行抛入脑后的画面一点一点被碾平，水下缠绕的肢体，无力的双腿，散入水中的——他把海弄脏了。

他闭上眼睛是一片漆黑，睁开眼睛也是，甚至在水底呛了一口水，在彻底失控之前，他终于捉到了路飞的手臂，艰难将他带回水面。

“咳咳……”他跪在夹板上咳着，浑身湿透，路飞躺在他面前被乌索普急救。没人听见他因为恐慌几乎要撞出胸膛的心跳，他急促的喘息着，踉跄着站起来向宿舍走过去。

一双手从他的肩膀生长出来，拍了一下他的头，是罗宾。

“你没事吧，山治？”手掌中的嘴巴发出声音。  
“没事罗宾酱，我只是……换个衣服。”

-  
几天后的午后，当伙伴都昏昏欲睡时，他从寂静的甲板上跳入海中。

就像每一次一样，海水毫无保留的接纳了他，包裹住他的身体，水面透下来斑驳的阳光，像是撒在水面上的碎钻，让山治一时间以为身处梦境。

每一次他在水下都想感叹，真的太美了。

他是那样的喜欢海，一望无际的海是他来之不易的自由，连通着他那片美丽的梦想。他最喜欢做的事就是站在船尾点上一根烟看着远方，或者像这样，沉入水下享受鱼一样的自由。  
什么都无法比拟身处海下他拥有的的安全感。

可现在当他想摆动手脚游起来的时候，熟悉的感觉又找了回来。

手脚僵硬的沉重，每一次摆动都像带着镣铐，被拂过的皮肤战栗不止，疼痛和无措从记忆里翻出来，海水似乎都变成黑色。  
他就像被黑色的潮水包围的孤岛，如此的恐惧和绝望。

别这样对我……！

他在水下恳求，但是恐慌仍然像黑夜一样压过来，钻入衣服的海水像是在试图让他想起那一天的所有感觉。那种熟悉的冰冷自他的皮肤，一层一层渗透进去，冻住他的四肢，冻住他的心脏。

让他想起自己是多么无力，和多么肮脏。

“你会记住这种感觉的。”黑皮肤的男人笑着说。

泪水在涌出眼眶，融入海水，可他感觉不到了，似乎连哭泣的权力也被剥夺，他在水下紧紧的抱紧自己，像是一个死去的贝类。

他不会游泳了。

“而我会回来找你。”

他不敢往再深处望去，他怕他睁开眼睛，就看见一艘明黄色的潜艇，黑色的纹身，像是无法摆脱的咒文束缚住他的全身。

他向更深处沉去。

END


End file.
